Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by SlightlyFrumiousBandersnatch
Summary: The room of requirement has been used many times over the years, but perhaps never to as much advantage as two oddly similar times, 20 years apart. Songfic, song from the Lion King. LilyJames, RonHermione, some HarryGinny.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to JKR. The song lyrics belong to Tim Rice and the people who did the Lion King.**

For future reference, _italics (like this)_ mean Marauder era.

_

* * *

_

_"James?" said Sirius Black, "Where are you going?"_

_"Somewhere," said James Potter, "Somewhere where I can have some privacy." The other three Marauders exchanged significant looks. James left the room, whistling softly._

_"Follow him?" said Remus Lupin, from his sideways position on the cushiest of the Gryffindor armchairs._

_"Why do you even bother to ask?" said Sirius, "Of course we follow him."_

"Where you going, Ron?" asked Harry Potter.

"Somewhere," said Ron Weasley, "Somewhere where I can breath." He left the common room, humming 'Weasley is our king' under his breath.

"Harry?" said Ginny, leaning over the arm of the couch he was sitting on, "Have you seen Hermione around lately?"

"No. You mean..." Harry grinned, "Ginny?" he asked.

"As long as I can blame you when they find out."

He shrugged. Some things were worth it, as far as he was concerned. They left the common room together.

_As the Marauders crept down the corridor, Sirius turned his head and whispered:  
"I can see what's happening,"_

_"What?" said Peter._

_Remus nodded, "And they don't have a clue,"_

_"Who?" said Peter._

_"They'll fall in love," said Sirius._

_"And here's the bottom line," replied Remus._

_"OUR TRIO'S DOWN TO TWO!" they chorused at Peter._

_"We're not a trio," muttered Peter, "We're a quartet."_

_"Shut up, Peter," said Sirius, in the easy way of someone who is used to repeating a sentence over and over._

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand along the corridor, both fighting not to laugh.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight" muttered Ginny, imitating Fleur.

"There's magic in the air," agreed Harry, pointing at the nearest suit of armor, which was tap-dancing.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere," continued Ginny.

"DISASTER'S IN THE AIR," they chorused, grinning happily at each-other.

_James arrived at the room of requirement, meeting Lily as she arrived from her Prefect's rounds. He strode back and forth, thinking: _Give me a classy restaurant for free, because I'm broke, give me a classy restaurant for free, because I'm broke, give me a classy restaurant for free, because I'm broke.

_When the door appeared, she decided not to ask who he'd blackmailed into telling him this was here._

_He opened the door, and she gasped with surprise, staring at the beautiful little Italian restaurant which had apparently appeared out of thin air._

_"Happy Birthday, Lily," said James._

_"But it's not my birthday," she said, "That was six months ago."_

_"Happy Un-Birthday, then," said James, "Does it matter?"_

_"It means that you lured me here under false pretenses, Potter."_

_"So?" said James._

_Lily opened her mouth, then shut it again; he was James Potter, after all._

Ron arrived at the room of requirement a few seconds before Hermione, and when she arrived, he was striding back and forth, thinking: _Give me a nice restaurant for free, because I don't have two galleons to rub together, Give me a nice restaurant for free, because I don't have two galleons to rub together, Give me a nice restaurant for free, because I don't have two galleons to rub together._

Hermione looked at him quizzically, wondering what he wanted; he had told her that there was something she needed to see. Then he opened the door, and she gasped.

"Ron?" she said, "What's going on?"

"Ermmm..." said Ron, "I just thought that Harry and Ginny might want some time by themselves, that's all."

Hermione just looked at him. It was a terrible excuse, and he knew it.

"What was wrong with the Library?" she asked finally, when it became apparent that he was not going to break the silence, "I could have finished that Potions essay..."

"We could go there, if you want..." Ron stammered.

"Although," she mused, "I do like pasta..."

_Lily and James entered the little restaurant. James bowed, closed the door, and carried an imaginary coat to an imaginary hook._

_"James? What are you doing?" asked Lily, laughing as he stood on tiptoe, pretending that the coat-hook was to tall for him."_

_"Whatever you wish, madam," said James, "Whatever you wish."_

_"I wish you would stop acting like an idiot," said Lily, laughing harder than ever._

_"As you wish," said James, flicking his wand. Music played, softly filling the room._

_James sang along, _

_**"Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings?"**_

_Lily blushed, very thoroughly, from her hairline down to the high neck of her Gryffindor robes._

_"That counts as behaving like an idiot, James."_

Hermione and Ron walked into the small eatery, Ron blushing to the tips of his ears. Hermione looked around, smiling.

"My parents would not be pleased if they knew I was here."

"Why?" asked Ron nervously.

"Oh, they think that tomato sauce stains the teeth, they don't understand tooth-scouring charms...This is really nice, Ron."

"Th-Thanks."

Dobby emerged from the somewhere in the back of the room, carrying a huge tray with a full Italian meal, including garlic bread.

"If Dobby can help Sir and Miss, Sir and Miss just have to call!" he cried, retreating back into the back of the shop. He snapped his fingers, and music started to play.

Hermione listened.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings?**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony,**

**With all its living things?**

_Remus, Sirius, and Peter arrived at the door of the room of requirement several minutes after Lily and James. Sirius strolled back and forth, thinking: We need a hidden place to spy on James Potter, We need a hidden place to spy on James Potter, We need a hidden place to spy on James Potter. The door swung open, and the three of them slipped into a hidden hole in the wall, where they peered out through tiny chinks in the wooden panelling._

_"Oh," said Sirius, "Evans. I wondered."_

_"No," said Remus, "You didn't. You said yesterday that you didn't think that he would ever get her to change her mind."_

_"A guy can change his opinion, can't he?" demanded Sirius._

_"Shhhhh!" whimpered Peter, "He'll jinx us if he finds out!"_

Harry and Ginny reached the door to the room of requirement shortly behind Ron and Hermione. While Ginny asked the door for someplace to hide and watch, Harry got out the Marauder's map and checked that no-one was nearby. They slipped into the hole in the wall, peering through the eyes of the witch and wizard in the faded old portrait on the wall.

She squeezed his hand, as if to say: _I thought so. They've been painfully obvious for weeks._

_James and Lily sat opposite each-other, waiting for the little house-elf who had taken their orders to arrive with dinner._

_James hummed along with the music, which was apparently playing on a loop._

_**So many things to tell her,**_

_**But how to make her see,**_

_**The truth about my past.**_

_**Impossible. She'd turn away from me.**  
_

_**He's holding back, he's hiding,**_

_**But what, I can't decide,**_

_**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**_

_**The king I see inside?"**_

_If they had been listening, instead of staring into each-other's eyes, they would have heard the sniggering coming from the woodwork._

Ron and Hermione finished their meal in silence. When they were finished, Hermione stood up to leave. Ron stood up, looking mournful.

"Thanks, Ron," said Hermione, "That was very good."

"Don't you think..." said Ron, "Don't you think..."

"Don't I think what?" asked Hermione.

No sound was forthcoming. However, Ron's ears were a record shade of red.

"Ron?" She looked closely at him. Then she laughed.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, "You'll never learn, will you?" She hugged him. He turned redder than ever, which should have been impossible. She flicked her wand, and the music started again.

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings,  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things,**

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far,  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties,**

**Love is where they are.**

The portrait on the wall giggled.

"Oh shush," said Hermione.

_"James?" asked Lily, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"I've been flying since I was six, Lils-"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Don't call you what, Lils?"_

_"You're incorrigible, Potter."_

_"And proud of it, Evans."_

_A broom with two passengers dived off the top of the astronomy tower. Lily screamed, and James whooped loudly._

Two teenagers in Hogwarts robes lay on the roof of the astronomy tower, staring up at the stars.

"Ron?" said Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice those portraits in that restaurant?"

"Um. Notice what?"

"They weren't moving."

"So?"

"So how were they talking?"

Ron sat bolt upright, and then lay back down.

"Y'know, Hermione," he said, "I don't really care. What's that big star up there called?"

"That's Polaris, Ron. We did that in astronomy today."

_Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched the broom dive, leaning out the window of their dormitory in Gryffindor tower._

_"And if he falls in love tonight..." three voices sang; the deep bass of Sirius Black, the middlish baritone of Remus Lupin, and the rather squeaky tenor of Peter Pettigrew._

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in Gryffindor tower, waiting for Hermione and Ron to return from the roof.

"And if he falls in love tonight,"murmered Ginny softly.

"It can be assumed..." Harry replied

_"Where did that come from?" asked Remus._

_"I don't know," said Sirius, "But let's finish."_

_"And if he falls in love tonight,_

_"It can be assumed,_

_"His carefree days with us are history._

_"In short our pal... is doomed."_

_Sirius sat down on his bed, a tear running down his cheek. Remus saluted James out the window. Peter looked confused._

Harry and Ginny grinned at each-other.

"IN SHORT, OUR PAL... IS DOOMED!"

They nearly fell off the sofa laughing.

"Ron doesn't know what he's getting himself into," said Ginny.

Harry moved a little closer to Ginny on the couch; as far as he was concerned, Ron would find out eventually.


End file.
